No Reason
by Your Angel of Darkness
Summary: Naruto,Neji,and Shikamaru make up their own band.They are on a mission to spy on 3 particular girls.Will they go through with it or will fall in love with them?NarutoXHinata TemariXShika TenTenXNeji.Slight humor,adventure,and romance.
1. The Obsession!

_DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY SONGS THAT WERE USED IN THIS FIC!!_

The wind playfully blew around an exhausted Shikamaru.He watched the clouds pass by the blue background.He watched his clouds from his

ciggarette as he lay on the soft grass.Neji and Naruto ran to him.He glanced at them and sighed,knowing it was a mission. He sat up and stood

reluctantly.He was soon face to face with the Godaime."Ok Tsunade,what's the mission?"He asked,facial expressions showing he was slightly

bored."I want you 3 to go make your own band, any type I don't care, and disguse yourselves so that you don't look like yourselves.""Try to

attract 3 women,"She handed each a picture."The picture Neji is currently looking at is a 17-year-old weapon misstress,TenTen."Neji and the

others looked at the picture."That one is the wind misstress,She is 18 and her name is Temari."They all glanced at it.Shikamaru sighed,seeing

her as trouble_."how troublesome..."_He thought.They all turned to Naruto's picture."That one is Hinata,she also has the byakugan,"She informed

them glancing st Neji with her hazel eyes.Naruto found himself drooling."She is 17."Tsunade put her hands together so they looked like she was

in a prayer and and rested her chin on it."You are to spy on them..they may be working for Orochimaru out of force."She smiled slightly,eyes

twinkling dangerously.Shikamaru saw this and felt a shiver run up and down his spine."Your all dismissed."The boys nodded and walked

out.Soon,they were walking out of Konoha.Neji looked straight ahead,deep in thought."Ok a band...what kind?""Rock!"Naruto and Shikamaru

excalimed.Neji nodded"Name?"Naruto grinned goofily"Naruto and the boys?"Neji and Shikamaru laugh"NO!"Naruto groans.Neji and Shikamaru

think"How About...The Obsession?"They all agreed"ok!Our band name is the Obsession."They all stayed in a suite.

Naruto threw himself on the bed."Who's going to play what instrument?"Shikamaru asked,sighing.Neji smiled."I'll play the guitar and Naruto will

play the drums."Shikamaru nods"I'll play bass.""I will definitely not sing.."Neji said,crossing his arms.Shikamaru sighed"We'll have to change our

looks."Naruto wet his hair and let it fall a little below his ears.He put his headband away and grabbed a bandana and wrapped it around his

forehead.Shikamaru and Neji returned from shopping.They dropped the bags on the floor.Naruto took a bag that was his and looked

in,smiling."Awesome!"Naruto yelled running to the bathroom to try them on.Shikamaru yanked the rubberband out of his hair and let his hair fall

down to a little above his shoulders.He took off his clothes and pulled on a blue t-shirt and a black hoodie.He zipped it up halfway.He put on

denim jeans and a chain belt that hung by his right leg.he smiled and looked and Naruto.He wore a red shirt and beige cargo pants with a black

spike belt.Shikamaru gave him a thumbs up.Shikamaru than glanced at Neji.Neji had his hair loose over his shoulders.He wore a black shirt with

the band name on it in blue and red flames.He wore plain dark jeans.Shikamaru smirked "Good news, I found a battle of the bands contest..and

the girls are competing..so we have to compete."Naruto and Neji nod.They all put their converse on and walked out,already having their

instruments at the place they were competing at."wait!"Naruto cried"What are we going to play?!""Don't worry.."Shikamaru replied calmly.The

two others looked at each other and simply nod.They walk into the hangout and were greeted by stares. They shiver and walk onto stage. Neji

smiled and picked up a black and white guitar.The name "Neji."Carved into it. He smiled and played it a little. Naruto ran to the drums and joined

in with Neji's tune. Shikamaru smiled and picked up his guitar."Ok..were up.."Naruto whispered."Now for The Obsession!"The man

introduced.The curtains rose and girls squeled and screamed seeing the guys.Neji squinted,the light hitting his eyes.Naruto smiled happily.They

were nervous.All was quiet...

_Your Angel Of Darkness:I hoped you liked my new fic!Please Review!And i'll update soon when i'm not studying!_


	2. I spy with my little eye

_DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.Or any of the songs in this fanfic._

* * *

Naruto began playing a beat. Neji strummed along with the beat. Shikamaru joined in and began to sing" She said she's no good with words but I'm worse, barely stuttered out, joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue." He sang. The crowd screamed and cheered and he continued. He soon got to the chorus, "Dance, Dance we're falling apart to half time. These are the lives that you would love to lead. This, This is the way they'd love- if oh misery loves me." Neji's white eyes followed his fingers as they rapidly hit the right notes, he was playing his solo. Some girls screamed, than sighing, fainted. "Temari, come look." A brunette with a mic in her hand whispered, her voice urgent. The female who had been scribbling rapidly on a piece of lined paper, glanced up at her for a second, pausing. "What is it Ten Ten?" She asked, rather annoyed. She had been in the middle of writing a song. The blond stood up. She was about 5' 6'', she was neither skinny nor fat. Her golden hair fell onto her shoulders loosely. She wore a purple tank top and a black zip up hoodie on top. It was zipped up halfway, showing some cleavage. She walked towards the female called Ten Ten. Temari glanced out her teal eyes resting on the boys. She was silent for a few moments than finally said, "Ten Ten," The chocolate eyed female looked to her, a questioning look in her eyes. Her brown hair was in chopsticks some hair loose and cascading near her fair skinned cheeks. "Yes?" She replied. "Let's kick their asses." Temari concluded, her mouth forming into a wicked smirk. Ten Ten smiled and nodded and glanced at the shy girl beside her. The lavender haired girl, Hinata, smiled softly and also nodded.

The music soon ended and the boys bowed and went backstage. The girls stood on stage, backs turned to the cheering crowd. Naruto let out a laugh. "We did pretty good, we also scored ourselves some fan girls!" He informed the two who looked at him. The hyperactive blond pointed to some girls squealing. They smiled softly. Hey, maybe this wasn't so bad after all. The crowd was growing louder with each passing second. Ten Ten quickly swirled toward the crowd and began to sing, microphone to her mouth. "The kisses are the sun were sweet, I didn't blink. I let it in my eyes like an exotic dream." Ten Ten stopped singing and as quickly as she did, Hinata turned to the crowd, her black skirt spun as she did. "The radio playing songs that I have never heard. I don't know what to say, Oh not another word." All the girls sang, their voices mixing in perfect harmony. "Just La la la la la it goes around the world, just la la la la la.""It's all around the world" Hinata and Ten Ten stopped singing and Temari sang "Inside an empty room, my inspiration flows now wait to hear the tune. Inside my head it goes, the magic melody you want to sing with me." Temari walked to the front of the stage as she did this. The boys watched, as if they were mystified by the girls' voices. The music ended and the crowd cheered. The girls waved to the crowd and smiled. They walked backstage, where they met face to face with competition.

* * *

Temari put her hands on her hips and smirked. Hinata fiddled with the hem of her white shirt. Her black skirt reached her knees and she wore sandals. Ten Ten sighed softly, thinking this as a waste of time. She wore a light pink kimono like shirt. Her denim jeans hugging her figure. She wore white shoes. A man in a dark black suit walked onto stage and beckoned to them. Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten Ten , and Temari walked onto stage. Girls to the right and boys to the left. The man smiled and his voice boomed across the now silent room. "We hope you enjoyed these two bands fiery attitude and their display! We will now announce the winner!" The Obsession held their breath as The Konouchi's did the same.

"THE OBSESSION!" The room erupted in cheers and whistling. The girls' stood there dumbfounded. The boys each received 500 Ryu (Let us say that is about $200) Temari growled and turned on her heel and stomped out. Her silver bracelets clanging together as she walked. Ten Ten and Hinata looked at the Boys "Hmph!" they both said in unison and walked after their short tempered friend. The boys looked at one another and shared a secret smile. The girls were about to get in their car when a voice called out to them. "Oi!, wait up!" The three girls turned, only to be faced by Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. Temari sighed "What?" she asked, again irritated. Shikamaru sighed, this was troublesome, but it WAS a mission, Right? "I'm Yuki," "He's Kenji." he said pointing to Neji and than to Naruto "He's Kai." Temari opened her mouth but was only interrupted by the impatient Ten Ten "I'm Ten Ten." She points to Temari "She's Temari. "than points to Hinata "She's Hinata.""Okay?!" Her patience was quickly ebbing. Here were the 3 reasons. 1. She HATED losing, just as Temari and Hinata. 2. She was fucking starving, she had not eaten her nutritious, dietary fruit with Special K with skim milk for breakfast because Hinata said she fed the cereal to her fucking pet hamster who did nothing but sleep, eat, and poop! 3. She was in that "Time of the month" and was on a short fuse as it was.

Hinata smiled softly "Umm...we are in a bit of a hurry.." She blushed as she saw "Kai." smile at her. Temari smiled softly and winked playfully at "Yuki". Shikamaru smiled sheepishly. Ten Ten finally snapped, "Everyone get in the freaking car so I can freaking eat and shower and relax cause I freaking need to!!" She yelled. The boys scrambled into the back of the car. Ten Ten went into the front seat, next to the driver. Temari and Hinata joined the boys in the back of the limo like car. The black car doors shut and the driver drove them off. Shikamaru had pretended to drop something on the floor and had reached across Temari. She had growled softly but had said nothing. Neji quietly instructed the driver to their hotel. They got out and thanked him. Ten Ten tapped her foot impatiently. Temari quickly scribbled their address on a piece of paper and handed it to Shikamaru "Visit anytime you want. "Hinata nodded "And congrats." She added, softly. The boys smiled and nodded. The limo drove off and in front of them were a bunch of fan girls. The boys' faces paled and they ran into the hotel. Naruto quickly looked for the keycard and slid it in its port. A small click sounded and he pulled the handle down and ran in along with Neji and Shikamaru. Neji locked it. You could hear them from the window screaming. Naruto laid on the bed, panting heavily. Shikamaru leaned against the wall and slumped down. "Still like having fan girls?" Neji asked, sarcasm dripped in his voice like venom. Naruto shook his head. Shikamaru smiled softly as he took out a small PDA out of his pocket. Neji and Naruto looked at him "Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked. "We can watch the girls' every moves without being there." He said, standing and taking a small cable out of the custom PDA. He plugged it into the Huge flat screen TV that was in their room. Neji raised an eyebrow, his white eyes showing slight curiosity "How so?" he asked. Shikamaru smirked "Remember when I 'dropped' something?" They nodded. "I actually slipped a small camera into Temari's shirt." Naruto laughed "I bet you liked it!"

* * *

The TV turned on, it was static and the screen soon showed skin. Apparently, Shikamaru had dropped the camera into Temari's bra. Shikamaru face reddened "Gah!" He screamed. He pressed a button on the PDA and the little camera had little legs. It crawled out and onto the chair Temari was lounging in. She sat in it sideways. Her back on one of the arms of the chair. Her feet were barefoot, showing pedicured feet. One foot was under her butt while the other was hanging over the other arm of the chair. She was wearing only her tank top, showing her suntanned skin. The little camera, under Shikamaru's control, went onto the floor and looked around. There Hinata was dancing. "Butterfly" blared out of the speakers as she danced on the mat. Hinata was panting as she danced to music. The camera turned once more and there was Ten Ten eating her cereal, turned on her chair so she could see Hinata dance. Temari slammed her book shut in aggravation. "Can the music be any louder?!" She asked. Hinata continued to dance "You say something Temari-san?" She yelled at the top of her voice. Temari sighed and opened her book once again and continued to read. Ten Ten washed her bowl when she was done eating her beloved cereal and laid on the leather couch. She tucked her hands at the back of her head, sighing softly. Hinata finished the song and looked to Ten Ten. "Want to dance?" She asked. Ten Ten smiled, "No Thanks...I just ate." Hinata nodded and picked another song and began to dance. Naruto watched, drooling. Neji hit him upside the head, but he had his eyes on the lovely, Ten Ten. Shikamaru let the camera stay under the couch, watching the girls every move. He leaned back in his chair and yawned, "I'm going to take a little nap.. you guys take care of this. Wake me up if anything comes up." Neji and Naruto nod.

The sun was setting. Ten Ten was outside on the balcony watching the sunset behind the ocean. Temari and Hinata also watched, their eyes gleaming. Temari smiled "Tomorrow's a new day...and we are going to try to win!" Ten Ten and Hinata nod "Yeah!" Ten Ten walked into her room, it was huge. There were kunai hanging on the pinkish whitish room. Scrolls also hung there. There were a couple stuffed animals on the bed. There was a queen size canopy bed. The light curtains covered it from view. Her room had a sliding doors. She had her own bathroom and balcony. She walked to the opposite side of the room, checking to see if the glass doors to the balcony were locked and she covered them with the white curtains. She smiled and walked across her tan carpet and undressed. Neji's face reddened. Naruto was eating his ramen and hadn't been watching. Shikamaru was awake and glanced back at Neji than looked to the camera. "WOAH!" He quickly reached for his PDA and directed it away from the bathroom. It walked in the hallway. It stopped in front of Temari's room. Her walls were light blue. She had a carpet on her light hardwood floor. A huge fan was on the wall. It was white and had 3 purple circles on it. Temari was laying on her queen size bed. She wore her pajamas. It was a light blue sleeveless top. Her pajama pants had little pandas on it. It fell onto her hips. Her stomach showing slightly. You can see some of her abs. She had a remote in her hand, flicking through the channels absently. Her eyes blank, as she was deep in thought. Her wall had posters on it and pictures of Suna. She also had her own balcony and bathroom.

Shikamaru turned the little camera and went to Hinata's room. Hinata lay on the bed asleep. Her back turned to them. Her room was a light yellow. You can see a light purple kimono in the slightly ajar closet. The floor was carpeted. She slept soundly. The balcony door slightly open, letting in a light breeze. The white curtains floated softly. Shikamaru sighed "everything is calm...let's go to sleep." The boys nodded and went to their suites, said their goodnights and went to sleep. A figure slipped into Hinata's room and put a hand over her mouth. She opened her lavender eyes, and they widened. She kicked and tried to scream but to no avail. He took her away in a flash. The breeze hitting the curtain softly until dawn.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter. I feel a bit accomplished because I think this was my longest chapter in any of my stories. -  
Please Review! and tell me what would YOU like to happen?  
Your Angel Of Darkness._


	3. A rude awakening

* * *

Temari opened her eyes and the harsh rays of sun aroused her from her sleep. She groaned softly and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Ten Ten ran into the room, 

"Temari! Hinata's gone!" TenTen yelled, alarm and fear mixed into her voice. Temari shot up out of bed.

"Shit!"

Temari and TenTen ran into Hinata's room. Temari and TenTen searched ever corner and inch of Hinata's room, to find that she was indeed gone.

TenTen punched the wall, her eyes shadowed by her loose hair.

"Why?" was her barely audible whisper.

Temari sighed softly.

Naruto let out a big yawn, running his fingers through the unruly mess he called his hair. Shikamaru was asleep, like always. Neji was awake and moving the little camera through the girls house. He really looked like he was concentrating. Naruto shook Shikamaru roughly until he awoke. Shikamaru yawned and stood, walking slowly to Neji. He saw his expression.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"I looked and looked but I just can't find that Hinata.."

Shikamaru's eyes widened,

"What!?"

He grabbed the device from Neji's hands and directed the little mechanism through the house.

There he saw TenTen and Temari sitting next to one another, each on the verge of tears. Shikamaru sighed.

"Something had happened, let's go."

Neji and Naruto nod, standing.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji ran onto the sidewalk while slipping on some weapons. In the usual Konoha attire. They look at one another and nod. They jump up on a building and run on them, neck to neck. They pick up speed as they near the girls' house.

Shikamaru looked at Neji and Neji nodded.

"Byakugan!" He yelled.

Veins popped from near his white eyes and he looked through the door.

Naruto jumped onto the roof. Neji nodded and Shikamaru kicked down the door. The dashed inside. TenTen and Temari stood there, eyes wide from the sound. The boys looked at them, all was quiet. TenTen wore a white and red qipao and loose black pants, on her right leg was a holster and she wore black gloves (Like Tifa). She wore black zen(Sandals from Naruto) She had been putting some kunai and scrolls in their holsters but had frozen when she saw the boys. Her brown hair in buns and her chocolate brown eyes wide. Temari looked at the boys, a fire in her teal eyes made the boys cringe. She wore a lilac kimono like shirt with a black corset on top, showing cleavage. Her blond hair was still loose upon her shoulders. A red sash went around her waist and to her butt. A huge fan was strapped by the sash. She wore black mesh on her feet and black zen.

Neji was the first to speak,

"Um, where are you guys going?"

"None of your business.."

TenTen hissed, completly out of character, while she put her weapons away.

Shikamaru shook his head,

"We know what happened and we are here to help.."

Temari looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because it was OUR mission to protect you."

Temari and TenTen laughed.

"We aren't damsels in distress, we can handle it."

Naruto growled,

"Shut up!It's our mission to protect you and we will fulfill it!"

Temari and TenTen sighed and simply nodded.

Neji and Shikamaru nod. They walked to the girls and linked their arms with them. Neji with TenTen and Shikamaru with Temari. TenTen and Temari blushed hard, not used to it but did not fret. There were still so much to ask and so little time. They had to find Hinata. They just had to. They just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Orochimaru laughed a deep throaty laugh. He looked at the frail girl as she hung from her chains in the darkness of the lair. He snapped his fingers and a figure appeared from the shadows.

"Yes?"

Orochimaru smirked,

"Watch her and look out for anyone."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, his stare cold like the very stone he was standing on. His voice like ice, it felt like it peirce through you.

"Of course.."

Sasuke held the hilt of his sword firmly. His chest bear but he wore white kimono pants and a purple swirl came from it to his chest and around, like a snake. Orochimaru smirked, satisfied and left. Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was coming to.

Hinata opened her eyes, her vision blurry. She gasped softly and struggled to get free, the chains clanged together as she struggled. There was no point, both her hands and feet had been binded. She let her head fall and look at the floor.

The only thoughts through her head were _Would her friends save her?And Naruto._She didn't know why but she smiled. The very thought of him made her smile.Any moment.Any scenario.It made her smile and her heart flutter. Sasuke only watched, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Enjoy!& Please Review. 


	4. The Hunt for Hinata

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Naruto ran ahead of the boys who were carrying the girls. The girls had their arms crossed, not wanting to be treated like this. Neji used his byakugan to look ahead. Shikamaru simply went were his teammate told them to go. Neji frowned.

"Naruto, wait up.."

Naruto shook his head as he ran ahead.

Neji's eyes widened, "NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at him, still running.

The ground underneath his feet were giving way, like a crumbling cookie.

Temari jumped out of Shikamaru's arms as did TenTen.

Temari took out the huge iron fan she had been carrying on her back. She opened it wide and jumped onto it,gliding. Naruto's eyes widened as he fell back. Temari grabbed his wrist and roughly put him onto the fan.

TenTen grabbed two scrolls and opened them, she spun in between the two, a smoke dragon came out and weapons instantly flew out of the scrolls and into TenTen's hand. She threw them roughly at the huge snake that had come from the dark abyss of the ground.

Temari throws Naruto into Neji's arms and Neji throws Naruto onto the ground.

Naruto winces, "Hey!"

Neji looks at him, "Your an asshole.."

Temari lands beside Shikamaru, fan beside her, all three moons showing.

She picks up the fan,kicking up some dust.

She swings it, "Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto!" A whirlwind around the snake quickly formed,cutting it into pieces.

TenTen was surrounded by her weapons, panting slightly.

They looked at the boys and roll their eyes.

They run over the snake and to the direction of Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

Hinata was still struggling.

Sasuke looked at her with a bored look, "Stop struggling..you won't be able to get out."

Hinata sighs and looks at the ground once more.

Sasuke was sitting on the cold, stone ground. He back against the wall, the cold spread to his skin.

His head snapped up, hearing many footsteps. Sasuke smirked and stood.

Hinata smiled, "They came!"

Sasuke smiles evilly, "Yes, they did.."

The girls were ahead of them this time. Neji looked around, "I see her!She's chained up against a wall."

He pointed to a hole in the wall, "Go through there.."

Temari and TenTen nod and run in.

Hinata looked at them wide-eyed"No,Get out!"

Naruto blinks,"We came to save you and your telling us to get out!?"

Shikamaru blinks,"Maybe they did something to her."

Hinata shakes her head,"Behind you!"

Neji turns around quickly and blocks the sword that would have sliced him.

He winces, the sword cutting deep into his arm. The crimson liquid slipping down his arm.

Naruto growls,"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

About 10 clones appeared and charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke growls and pushes Neji away roughly, slicing through the clones.

Temari and TenTen ran to Hinata and unchained her from the wall.

Hinata rubbed her wrists,"Arigatou.." she says softly.

Temari and TenTen nod.

Sasuke took out his sword and placed it at Naruto's neck, looking deeply into his eyes. A cold, dead look in Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto looks back into his, "Sasuke."

Sasuke smirks and raises his sword.

He strikes down, his sword pausing right at Naruto's head.

"N-Nani?!" Sasuke exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I-I can't move my arms!!"

Shikamaru smirks, kneeling on the ground and one hand clasped over the other while a two shadowy hands wrapped around Sasuke's body.

Sasuke growls, the hands slowly made their way to Sasuke's neck.

Naruto bites his lip,"Shikamaru.."

* * *

The hands clutched Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stood there, his hands still grasping the hilt of his sword.

Temari,TenTen,and Hinata looked at Sasuke as the hands tightened their grip on his neck.

Neji stood there, arms crossed at his chest. He watched emotionalessly.

Naruto bites his lip,"STOP!"

Sasuke glances at him, seeing that he couldn't turn his head.

Shikamaru pauses,but the hands were still upon Sasuke's neck.

A shadow loomed over Neji and Naruto.

They turned slowly towards the figure, who was engulfed in the shadows.

A horrible sense of bloodlust taking them over, chilling them all to the bone.

Hinata gulped softly, eyes wide.

* * *

WOW!Such a long time that I haven't updated for the first story I ever wrote! This is the 2nd chapter I wrote today!Is HappyThe other was for my other story, Mission Impossible:Konoha High.R&R!Thanks!

Your Angel Of Darkness


End file.
